Captured
by Selenity68
Summary: Jessy is captured by Killgrave and he finds a way to make her obey...Smut ahead, people! The action takes place after she "moves in" with him.


A slight ray of sunshine brushed her half-naked body as she was waking up. She was feeling very dizzy, and her body felt weird when she tried to stand up.

"Where the hell am I?" she thought to herself.

"Well, well, well, the princess is here! How are you, my dear?" she heard a voice that she knew so well.

"Killgrave!" she shouted. "What have you done?! You're gonna pay when I get out of here!"

Then she tried to move her hands, but they were cuffed at her back. She used all her powers to break the restrains, but she failed, causing her to swear angrily.

"Fuck you, Killgrave!"

"My pleasure!" he said with a grin on his face. "Now, now, we don't have all day. I need you to obey."

"You know your powers are useless on me! You can't control everyone, Killgrave! I will never let you do that to me!" she shouted, her eyes filled with hate.

"You sure 'bout that sweetie? Come on, be a good girl and raise your hand."

Of course she won't do that. Didn't he already learn that his powers don't have effect on her? But, as she was thinking about that, her hand uncontrollably begun to move upwards.

"What the hell?!" She couldn't believe what she was doing. "How could you do that if I'm aware that's not my will?! You sick bastard, what the hell did you give me?!"

"Oh honey, it's nothing. A liiiittle bit of a potion doctor Karl Malus handed me. Of course, it's for scientific purposes. And it's more! Let me show what " side effects" it has." he said, his cheshire cat grin growing as he approached her.

" I'm warning you, you sick psycho.. If you ever touch me, I swear to God I'll hunt you down for the rest of my lif..." but she couldn't finish her sentance. His finger touched her right shoulder, making her shiver in response.

"What..is..this..?"she barely said, her body still trembling from his soft caress. She had never felt that way in her entire life." I am strong, I'm not sensitive to that kind of stuff." she tried to convince herself.

"That? Is one of the side effects, as I said. Ohhh this is so much fun! You're a little helpless creature, aren't you? Let me explain, you deserve that. This potion makes you obey whatever I say. Aaand, of course, it let's me play with you a little. Bummer it can't make you think you want to play too. Doctor said there could be side effects so.. I'm testing them out. It seems you are more... sensitive to touching. And I think you are ticklish too? " he said, moving his finger up and down her left side." Come on girl, give your daddy a big laugh! "

"Don't give in Jess.. Not for him.." she thought, trying to rezist his hand now going up and down her side.

"Move.. Ahh.. Away.. Haha.. You sick.." she tried to articulate, feeling that she can't hold it in anymore, her skin becoming increasingly more senzitive.

"Oh fine you wannabe tough girl. We will give more attention to your..."ticklish" side later."

He moved to a chair in front of her. Her exposed body was shining, black lace panties and bra covering her intimate parts, making her more sensual.

" You truly are so beautiful.." he said, with teary eyes." Why can't you understand? It's that hard? I'm that hideous? I.."

"Don't try to be touchy and soft after torturing me! You are still the same evil human being I've met 15 years ago and tried to stop since then! I'd feel ashamed if I were you!" she barked at him.

"ASHAMED FOR LOVING YOU?! I don't think that, in ALL this fucking world, is there anyone that could love you more than I do! Can't you see? Everything that I did was to keep you as close as possible to me! To protect you! Do you think I liked chasing and killing all those people? I'm more of a family guy you know.. But I just had to do something! To keep you...here. And now I'm gonna take advantage of your...new position. "

" If you say you love me, why do you keep torturing me?! " Jessica said, almost shouting at him.

" No, no, honey! This won't be a torture for you. At least I hope so... " and while he was saying this, he begun kissing her upper back, making her shiver.

"You like this, don't you?" he smiled at her.

"No, I want to leave, you piece of... D.. Don't do that.." she said, interrupted by a sensual kiss on her collar bone, a soundless moan escaping her mouth.

"Stop it! I can't.."

"You can't what, princess? Come on, tell me! You don't like me kissing you here?" he said as he placed a kiss on her neck. "Or here?" arriving just above her breast, making her feel the heat rushing south. "Or maybe right here..." he said, prolonging the last word while kissing her covered nipple. She gasped at his touch and grabbed his t-shirt, prepared to throw him off her.

"Leave that." he said calmly. "Stay still."

"No, I won't!"

"Don't be such a baby. I know you like this." he said, with a grin on his face.

She was struggling to stay focused on what she needed to do. But with every touch she was feeling a growing wetness between her legs, a presure she needed to release. His hands were now caressing playfully her long legs. Kneeling in front of her, Killgrave begun placing wet kisses all over her navel, making her giggle in response. She couldn't help it. It was that damn potion's fault. She wanted to swear, to shout, to kill him right there but her limbs were numb. Suddenly, she saw him standing up in front of her, his pupils dilated. He pushed a strand of dark hair below her ear and kissed her, teeth clashing. He explored every inch of her mouth, their tongues dancing sensually against each other. He retreated in need of oxygen and saw her swollen, red lips begging for more. He was surprised, her face mirroring his own. Their mouths seemed to belong together, craving one another.

"What's this? My cute little girl actually enjoyed our kiss?" he questioned, actually eager to hear what she had to say.

"It's because that potion, you jerk.." she whispered, looking down at the floor, her cheeks visibly becoming rosy with blood.

He softly picked up her chin and saw shyness in her green eyes.

"You really like teasing me right? Well, you know that quote : if you don't like something done to you, don't do it to someone else." he said, pushing her towards the bed. "Lye down." he ordered.

She was struck by the thought that he was going to rape her." But he's a gentleman, he won't ever do that. He's just playing.." she said to herself, trying to remain calm.

"Everybody has a weak spot. What's yours?" he suddenly asked. Her respons was a quick mumble, so he decided.

"So you are going to let me find out? Sweet of you!"

Her breath quickened. She couldn't let him do that to her, in her state this could send her over the edge. She won't let him see her in a weak position.

"Killgrave..." she hummed.

"Yes my dear? Will you tell me?"

"If I tell you, will you finish this?"

"Of course! I'm a man of my word! I just want to know you, I swear I won't take advantage of it in the future!" he said, his eyes filled with joy. "I only want a kiss, that's all!"

"Okay.. Then kiss my ass!" she shouted, hitting him with the handcuffs.

He remained silent, not looking at her, with a dizzy look on his face.

"What he's gonna do now?" she thought.

"Jessi... That's not very polite. I thought...I thought I changed your opinion about me... Us... But it seems you are just as heartless as ever! Now I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't forget too soon.

Without letting her even think about his words, he wildy bit her neck, his tongue dancing sensually in every spot, arousing her, making her more and more vulnerable.

"K... Killgrave don't..." she said between her moans.

He didn't respond. He didn't care. He loved every inch of her and she wouldn't let him enjoy this opportunity. She must pay.

"How beautiful!" he said, looking at her from above. "Don't mind if I taste them, will you?" he grinned, moving his mouth over her thighs, kissing them hungrily, approaching her most sensitive part. He paused for a moment when he heard her loud groan when he reached her sweet spot.

"Did you say something honey? You want something?" he asked, with a superior voice.

"You are going to kill me!" she shouted her limbs trembling, all sweaty and heated.

"Oh my, of course not! I won't do that to my only love! But, as I said, you've been a bad girl, and you must learn not to do that again!"

He placed a kiss on her covered center, feeling her skin becoming hotter and slipped two fingers beneath the edge of her panties, pulling them down slowly, appreciating her beautiful exposed body.

"KILLGRAVE I..." she tried to say.

"Shh..." his words faded as he placed another kiss on her pale, now uncovered skin.

"Aahh oh my God!" she shouted, her back arching perfectly.

"Don't call for me, I'm right here!" he teased, smiling innocently.

"I can't...P..."she moaned.

"What? I didn't catch that. Can you repet darling?" he said, now licking and sucking her wet clit concomitantly sliding one finger to help his mouth out.

"PLEASE!" she howled powerless.

"Please what? Honey, I can't understand if you don't use a subject and a v..."but he couldn't finish his sentence. She threw one leg up and used her calf to pull him closer, wanting to feel every inch of his tongue.

"Killgrave I beg you..." she said exhaling, exhausted of trying to keep it all in. She couldn't belevie what she was saying. How could that man, whom she despited all those years, make her want him?

Like he has listened to her thoughts, he left her intimate parts and started placing kisses upwards, until he reached her mouth. Her thick lips were red, bitten, urging him to come closer and closer. He didn't hesitate, he moved to her niples, sucking on the left one as he was playing with the other, his other hand stroking her clit. She was already in nirvana, she didn't believe that she can actually feel that growing heat inside her. Her thoughts were foggy, making her shiver as he approached to her wetness with his cock. Then, while looking into her green eyes, he thrusted into her, kissing her neck, biting her ear lobe, making her squirm. She couldn't handle it anymore, feeling his cock hardening in her made her shout his name out loud, filling the room with pleasure sounds while she rided her orgasm along with him. He eased the moves, letting her calm down afterwards, stroking her hair. He stood up and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, cheeks reddened and her forehead all sweaty.

"Jessi I..." he tried to tell, while her eyes were opening.

"Love you?" she continued, sparkling tears flowing down her face.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I had to do this without your consent... Maybe I'm just an animal but my feelings are true for you. I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry I made you cry... I'm a mess." he confessed.

She reached her arm out and leaded his lips into hers, pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

" That's not why I was crying."

"Then why? Did I hurt you?" he said alarmed.

"No silly... You can't hurt a superhero remember? I just realized that, in all these years, I've suppressed my feelings for you in order to save the world. I thought you are my biggest enemy but having you here", she stood up, "made me realize this is where I want you to be. Near me." she finished with a shy smile.

He was speachless. He wasn't expecting that, anything but that. Her? His only love who tried to kill him for 15 years? Actually SAYING what he imagined in all his scenarios?

" You won't say anything? "she said.

He didn't say a word. He just took her in his arms and tightened the hug, kissing her forehead. She felt his heart beating, his breathing hot and calm, making her relax.

" I really love you. "he whispered.

" I know. "

They lied together on the bed, in each others arms, not thinking, just living the moment. The moment when Jessica Jones and Zebediah Killgrave admitted their love one for another.


End file.
